1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present application relate to encoding and decoding video according to spatial subdivisions.
2. Description of Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed, there is an increasing need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content. According to conventional video codecs, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
Image data of a spatial domain is transformed into coefficients of a frequency domain via a frequency transformation. According to a video codec, an image is split into blocks having a predetermined size, a discrete cosine transformation (DCT) is performed for each respective block, and frequency coefficients are encoded in block units, for rapid calculation of a frequency transformation. Compared with image data of a spatial region, coefficients of a frequency region are easily compressed. In particular, because an image pixel value of a spatial region is expressed according to a prediction error via inter prediction or intra prediction of a video codec, when a frequency transformation is performed on the prediction error, a large amount of data may be transformed to values of zero. According to a video codec, an amount of data may be reduced by replacing data that is consecutively and repeatedly generated with small-sized data.
In particular, the data size of high definition or high image quality video content increases, and accordingly, a need to process video after spatially dividing the video is increasing.